


Not alone

by Blueberry51



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry51/pseuds/Blueberry51
Summary: Skye is five years old when she asked her foster mother about the mark before going to bed. She is back at the orphanage first thing in the morning.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This is my first work in this fandom, hope you'll like it.
> 
> English is not my first language, I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU.

Skye is three years old the first time she asked about the mark on her forearm to the nuns, they told her to not think about it. 

 

~~~

 

Skye is five years old when she asked her foster mother about the mark before going to bed. She is back at the orphanage first thing in the morning.

 

~~~

 

Skye is nine years and three months old when she experienced her first dream about her soulmate.

 

~~~

 

"Soulmates used to be common but nowadays only 20% of the population has a soulmate.

 

One is considered really lucky to have one, and therefore soulmates bond are sacred, no matter what gender you are associate with.

 

Only some religions will reject the soulmate bond, saying that they represent the devil mark and could not be trusted.

 

A grey mark representative of both bonded will appear at the same spot once the younger of the pair is born.

 

Then, once they'll both reach nine, they will start dreaming of each other and, to a point where they will be able to interact. The more the pair will grow to care about each other the more the mark will darken."

 

Skye closed her book with a sigh, it was the tenth that she read about soulmates and soul mark but none were able to explain why hers was blurred. From what she could gather, it was a bird surrounded by some kind of mist.

 

She had looked up on the internet to see if it means something but had always come up empty. Whatever the mark represents it was not something known, or at list not yet. 

 

She knew her soulmate hadn't found anything either.

 

Her dreams had started about three months ago. For now they were only images and no sound. She was seeing a young girl around the same age as her with brown hair and green eyes. She was often accompanied by a boy who was probably her twin. They seemed to live in another country than her, probably in Eastern Europe.

 

Skye had taken the habit to write her name on paper and to looked at it multiple times a day in hope that one of her soulmate dream will show it to her.

 

Her soulmate "Wendy? Wandy? Windy?" - Skye didn't think she succeed to translate it properly and given that her soulmate's brother seemed to said something repeatedly while laughing every time her soulmate write her name which lead the young girl to punch him increased that thought - had done the same.

 

Skye hoped that her soulmate will not hold against her the fact that she'd given her her nickname and not her real name, she didn't intend to keep that one once she'll be out of the orphanage.

 

She sometimes wonder if it was her name that caused the multiple rejections from the families she used to stay with, after all, no matter how hard she tried no one wanted her. She sometimes fears that her soulmate will not want her either.

 

Skye learned a long time ago not to question the nuns about the bond, and even less the foster families.

She only knows about the nature of the mark thanks to a teacher who had taken pity on her and explained what it means during lunchtime a couple of years ago.

 

~~~

 

Skye is almost eleven years old the first time she felt emotions coming through the bond. They were not happy emotions and left her with a panic attack and a trip to the ER.

 

The intern is surprised by the force of the link and wishes to do more tests but the nuns ushered her out before he could do anything.

 

Skye simply hope that her soulmate is alright.

 

~~~

 

That night she dreams about explosions, dust, fire and a missile with "Stark" wrote on it.

 

It is the first time she can hear anything and it's screaming, sobbing and a voice who said something she cannot understand bar her name and another one, Wanda.

 

This is her soulmate name, the jock isn't funny anymore - nothing will be in the near futur.

 

Later she understand that the boy is trying to calm his sister by reminding her of Skye - she will always consider him as the brother she never had.

 

~~~

 

Skye is sixteen when she dropped out of high school and leave the orphanage. She buy a van with the allowance she had gathered and live in it.

 

It's small, smell of old cars and oil but it is home, her first one and it means something.

 

She had a hard time to finding jobs in the beginning and considered multiple times to just go back in the orphanage. But every time she is about to do so she reminds herself of Wanda and Pietro, now orphans too, who managed to make it in a refugee camp with nothing more than rags on their backs and a piece of bread as dinner. Then, she grounds her teeth and force herself to be brave and strong, once she'll find her soulmate she wants to be able to take care of her and her brother.

 

Six months after leaving she comes across the Rising Tide and its a revelation, for once she is good - a genius even - at something and she has no-one to thanks for except her stubbornness.

 

~~~

 

Skye is twenty and wonder when she will be able to really interact with her soulmate, they can exchange a few sentences but not much.

 

She is able to speak a bit of Russian by now and understand more or less what Wanda said to her, apparently her accent is hilarious.

 

She is saving money to go to Sokovia and come back with two more people but it takes times - Wanda and Pietro want to help her but there isn't much that two orphans in a small country ravaged by war can do.

 

~~~

 

Skye is twenty-four when aliens rained in New York, she hides in her van and pray not die - her soulmate count on her, the first person who wants her - but salvation doesn't come from some invisible guy in the sky but by a real god with the help of extremely strong humans.

 

New York is in ruin but she'll live one more day.

 

~~~

 

Skye is twenty-five and loves the Avengers, they are heroes and everything she wishes to be with the knowledge she will never be like them.

 

Wanda always scoffed at that, saying she is important and strong and can be a hero too by helping the smaller people with the Rising Tide.

 

Wanda and Pietro don't like the Avengers, saying that they don't care about the casualties they caused and only about them.

 

Skye knows their hire is more against Stark and the others are just put in the same basket.

 

She avoid talking about them after a never ending rant from Wanda.

 

Their marks is almost completely black by now but still blurry.

 

None of them knows why.

 

~~~

 

Skye is twenty-five and two months old when she is recruited by the men in black.

 

SHIELD is everything against she fights for but in the same time they are the one who possessed her files - they know what happened to her family and that alone is an excuse to stay with them.

 

Wanda is not happy about it - she has no more trust in big brother than she has in Tony Stark - but understands the urges all the same.

 

Wanda told her that Pietro and her volunteer in an experimentation. Skye is terrified but Wanda said she is tired of being weak and unable to protect herself, her brother and their country. She wants to make a difference.

 

Skye doesn't trust Von Strucker one bit but her objections fall in deaf hear.

 

~~~

 

The next year past in a crazy haze, between the missions, centipede and HYDRA, Skye doesn't sleep often and her dreams comes out empty most of the times.

 

She is worried about Wanda, their last conversation happened when Skye was shot but even then it seems to be distant - like Wanda couldn't be really there, like she was restrained by something.

 

Skye doesn't know if she can trust SHIELD with her soulmate, she hide her mark the best she can but doesn't comment when someone asked about it.

 

SHIELD had lied time and time again after all, being HYDRA was the worst, but about her files too - she is a monster, an 0-8-4, an entire village died because of her - wrong and wrong again a voice whisper in her head. It looked like Wanda, "wait till you know everything before drawing conclusions - you are my soulmate not a monster".

 

In the end the choice is taken from her - Ward is HYDRA, Ward can recognize a soul mark and doesn't care about fate - he wants Skye and would do anything to gain her, finding and killing her soulmate is one of is objective.

 

Coulson promise nothing will happened but he also promised SHIELD was safe and look at how it ended.

 

Skye wonders if she is the cause of it all, should she stay away from everything instead of keep trying to belong ?

 

Yes the voice whispers, soon we will be together.

 

Her soul mark is less blurry nowadays.

 

~~~

 

Skye is not really Skye, she is Daisy Johnson and a year older than she thought.

 

She has powers too - dangerous powers obtained because of an alien device which contaminated only some type of people - Tripp dies, her friend who was becoming more and more family died in front of her and she could do nothing about it.

 

Monster, her mind and the others - bar Fitz - said. Wanda disapproves, show them, she said, learned to control it, having powers don't make you a monster.

 

She learned that Wanda has habilities too now and is actually worried that Skye won't love her anymore.

 

Impossible Skye thinks, Wanda is hers and nothing will never change that.

 

Wanda can predict things apparently, they need to wait before searching for each other - she doesn't trust Von Strucker anymore. Skye agrees but for different reasons, Ward, the inhumans, her psychopaths parents but mostly because of herself.

 

The bird is not blurry anymore, and the mist around it is now red and well defined. She realized the bird represents the SHIELD logo.

 

~~~

 

Skye is almost twenty-seven when she experiences another panic attack - she knows what that means, Pietro is hurt, dead maybe - she isolates herself and search, she found out about Ultron, a flying Sokovia and she realized her soulmate is in danger.

 

Wanda guilt in their shared dreams was because of what she did to Stark - she is the reason why Ultron exists in the first place.

 

Skye can't be mad at her, not really, Wanda is still hers no matter what - after everything that happened she needs the stability of their bond - but that doesn't mean she won't scream at Wanda when they will finally meet.

 

~~~

 

Pietro is alive, she learned the following night, he did died saving the Hawkeye but Wanda in her grief used her powers and brought him back to life.

 

And destroyed lots of evil robots too - if Skye wasn't aware of the terror that her soulmate felt about her abilities she would totally be fangirling right now -

 

As it is she can feel the exhaustion and the fear of losing control similar as her own. She does what she knows best, offering love, comfort, and the absolute confidence that she will master her powers, a trust in the other that come with almost twenty years of share feelings, dreams.

 

Now that they are in the same place, country really, they know they will meet soon, but not yet.

 

~~~

 

Wanda and Pietro are part of the Avengers, they realized that their hate was directed against the wrong people, even if they still considered that the Avengers should be more controlled now that SHIELD is gone.

 

Skye lost her parents, one to death and one to amnesia. The fight left her awake most of the time at night, she still revives her mother final moment.

 

Since she was little she was dreaming that her parents would come back and take her away with them. They did take her, but they were nothing like the loving and caring people she always think about.

 

Wanda offers reassurance when everything seemed lost.

 

~~~

 

Skye, now Daisy, remains in SHIELD and help Coulson with the inhumans, they try to create a safe place for them.

 

She tells Wanda to keep the fact that Coulson is alive from the rest of the Avengers for now. She didn't tell D.C or May about her connection to the scarlet witch either - an estranged soulmate is one thing, said soulmate being an Avengers is another - and after the all debacle with RealSHIELD she needs more than a few speeches before trusting them again.

 

They exchanged numbers though - Daisy makes sure the line is secure even from Stark - and they texts often throughout the day.

 

Ten hours of nagging from Pietro and he too has a private line - really he is older but act like a child most of the time he is more like a little brother - but she discovers that there is no better than Pietro to talk to about heavy subjects and coming out relieved from it.

 

Their bond grow more and more day after day, they fall asleep surrounded by what is like a warm blanket of love and comfort through the bond every night - which help keeping the nightmares at bay.

 

~~~

 

The day they finally meet is not calm, nor the place is romantic - they are in the middle of a battle against HIVE when the Avengers come to help them - Wanda told everything to the rest of the team after their bond was almost destroyed by HIVE.

 

While the others deal with the parasite Wanda managed to rescue Daisy from his influence and saved their bond.

 

Their first meeting is far from ideal, their first kiss is rushed and messy but to them, the all situation is perfect, after all being normal is not them, but being in the middle of a fight is their normality.

 

Once everything is under control they reunite at Stark tower to celebrate HIVE's demise.

 

The Avengers are angry against Coulson but understand the necessity of keeping the information a secret. The Black Widow and the Hawkeye warned him to watch the air vents though.

 

~~~

 

Daisy is almost twenty-eight when she finally meet her soulmate and no description in books could rivalize against the almost overwhelming feeling of finally being complete, of belonging, of knowing that, no matter what, they will always have each other.

 

That night, after the celebration, they fell asleep in ocher arms, safe, with the assurance that they will face anything the world throw at them together.

 

Daisy is twenty-eight and not alone anymore, curled up with Wanda in their bed she knows that she will never be alone ever again.


End file.
